


first date of elio and ni

by effettivamente



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: First Date, M/M, this is really soft bc im soft for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effettivamente/pseuds/effettivamente
Summary: posted this a while ago on tumblr. some soft content for anyone who might need it! find me on lookwhatustarted.tumblr.com





	first date of elio and ni

After all the playful teasing about them not having been on a real date, Nico decides to finally make it happen. He’s wanted to for the longest time, anyway. Why wouldn’t he when being with Marti seems to be everything he could ever ask for? Moreover, it’s a chance to make his boyfriend feel good, appreciated and loved, and that’s the chance he’s always willing to take.   
“I’m taking you on a date,” Nico tells him one evening while they’re studying together at his place.   
“Really?” Marti turns to look at Nico with a smile on his face.   
“What, did you think I’d never get around to it?”   
“Hmm... Nope, I honestly didn’t,” the boy says in a mock-serious tone.   
“I can’t believe you think so little of me,” Nico says, putting a hand where his heart is. They both laugh. “I’ve been making some plans for it these days. We’ll go to a restaurant and then take a walk around someplace really beautiful. Okay?”   
“Okay.”   
“Okay?”   
“Okay,” Marti beams at him.   
Nico is reminded of that time he asked Marti to go to that Halloween party with him. Truth is, he was feeling shaky because of the nerves he felt at that moment, even though he was hiding it with the big smile on his face. But all Marti had to do was say “okay” and suddenly the world had felt more still.   
“Is it alright if we do it in two weeks on Saturday night?”   
“Yeah, sounds good to me,” Martino nods.   
After that, it’s settled.   
\----   
The two weeks pass by incredibly quickly and it’s time for their date. Nico is sitting in the car (the same car he took from his mom to come to Bracciano on a Saturday that seems so long ago) getting ready to go pick Marti up from his house. He can’t pinpoint the reason why, but he feels agitated. Well, maybe he can. Niccolò really needs this evening to go perfectly.   
What if something goes wrong, though? What if the service in the restaurant is terrible? Or the food? What if his boyfriend is not at all impressed by the places he’s decided to take him to? What if...   
Nico doesn’t even realize that he’s already at Marti’s door. He takes one last deep breath and hears the door opening.   
“Hey,” Marti greets him. “I heard someone walking and I thought it would be you.”   
“That eager to see me, huh?”   
Nico goes silent for a moment after looking at Martino. Like when something that catches your eye is so surprisingly lovely that you end up being at a loss for words, because it feels like there’s nothing left to do but to admire the beauty in front of you. Without any interruptions.   
Martino is wearing a dark suit that looks astoundingly good on him and a matching tie. His hair looks exceptionally nice, too (bold of Marti to assume Nico has ever believed that he doesn’t care about his hair).   
Marti. His boyfriend. The love of his life. Niccolò truly can’t believe his luck, and he doesn’t suppose he ever will be able to believe it.   
“You look breathtaking, Marti,” is all that he can utter before going to kiss the boy standing in front of him.   
“I can definitely say the same about you,” Martino says, blushing. “Shall we set out?”   
“Of course.”   
“What, did you think about leaving before saying goodbye to me?” Mamma Rametta appears at the door.   
“I wouldn’t dare,” Marti gives his mom a kiss on the cheek.   
“Hi, Niccolò,” she says and pulls Nico into a hug. He greets her back, smiling. He loves how close he has become with her. “Okay, now I can let you two go. Have a wonderful night and be safe!”   
They both thank her and start going to Nico’s car as Mamma Rametta waves goodbye.   
\----   
“How’s the food?”   
They’re almost done eating their dinner, which has been a success, Nico thinks. He’s glad that this is the restaurant he’s chosen, because they’re on a rooftop and they get to enjoy the view of the Roman Forum and the city lights (the scenery could never be as beautiful as Marti, though, at least not to Nico, but that’s nothing new, right?). Seeing Marti’s face while looking around and hearing him say “But how cool is this place?” was enough to make it worth it.   
“What can I say... this bucatini all'amatriciana is a thousand times better than your attempt at carbonara, of that I’m certain.”   
“Asshole,” Nico laughs. Of course he had to bring it up. “You know what I’ve decided? For our next date, I’m going to try it for the second time.”   
“What makes you think I’d go on a date with you again after you’ve told me this?”   
“Not sure, maybe the fact that you’re in love with me?”   
“Fuck, you’ve got me there,” Marti concedes.   
“Also, I’ll write a song for you and play it on the piano on our next date. Are you more interested now?”   
“You know I am. You still haven’t played the piano for me yet, remember?”   
Nico nods. He knows. He’s already started writing a song for him. He wants it to be a special experience, something they can both remember for the longest time.   
“Another thing... Don’t want to ruin the mood, but isn’t this restaurant really expensive? How much is all this going to cost?”   
“Hey, you don’t have to worry about that. Just enjoy this night, that’s all I want for you.” Nico says softly.   
Marti doesn’t take the discussion further.   
\----   
Since the other place he wants to take Marti isn’t very far away, they decide to walk to it from the restaurant. Somewhere along the way, they start holding hands. It warms Nico’s heart that Martino has become so much less fearful about showing affection in public. He’s gained confidence in who he is, he’s brave enough to be his authentic self, it’s apparent. And Niccolò is overwhelmingly proud as well as willing to protect Marti from any person who would want to take that away from him.   
They pass by Bocca della Verità and turn to Clivo dei Publicii. It’s so peaceful and quiet here (as a matter of fact, it’s one of the quietest places in the city), which is exactly what Nico wanted. Just them being together someplace beautiful, undisturbed. While climbing up to the Aventino hill, Nico’s eyes are fixed on St. Peter’s Basilica in the distance.   
“Remember when we rode through Vatican with a bike on the night of the Halloween party?”   
“I could never forget, Ni,” Marti speaks. “It was the first time in my entire life I’d ever felt free. Thanks to you.”   
He pauses and stops in his tracks. Nico turns to look at him. “You’ve liberated me. I owe you everything, you know that?”   
Nico’s heart starts beating at a rapid pace. “Marti... I’m the one who owes you everything, believe me.”   
He can’t even begin to explain how important Marti is to him. All his life, he’d been told how to feel instead of being listened to. All his life, he’d been made to think it’s impossible for him to be in a healthy and loving relationship with someone. All his life, he’d felt alone. Utterly alone. Up until he met Marti.   
Marti, who cares about what Nico feels. Marti, who makes sure to know what Nico wants. Marti, who held his face, kissed his tears, made Nico look at him and said “TU non sei solo, hai capito?”. Marti, who is the bravest, kindest, the most caring and loving person Nico knows.   
“Well, I guess we’re just both really indebted to each other, then, aren’t we?”   
Nico can’t help but smile. “I love you so much.”   
“I love you so much, too,” Marti replies.   
They continue walking until they reach Giardino degli Aranci. They stop to indulge in the view of Rome at night (it’s a sight to behold, truly) and it’s highly pleasant for Nico to walk around such a beautiful place with Marti by his side.   
“Do you like it here?”   
“Are you kidding? I love it here, Ni!”   
Nico lets out a breath of relief. “Good. I hoped you would.”   
The last thing they do before going back for Nico’s mom’s car is look through the keyhole at the end of the road which offers a spectacular view of St. Peter’s. They both smile at each other after seeing it. Nico knows it’s because of what this building is reminiscent of to them.   
\----   
“But is it really impossible for you to come to mine for tonight?” Nico asks in between kisses.   
They’ve already arrived to where Marti’s apartment building is, but neither of them seems to want to say goodbye. Or stop kissing.   
“It is, sadly. I wish I could spend the whole night with you,” Marti pulls back to say this.   
“Me too,” Nico admits.   
They end up just looking at each other for a while. Nico is taken aback by how fondly Marti’s gazing at him. He just wants to freeze this moment and stay right here for longer. Just him and the love of his life, happy, peaceful, like all their worries have disappeared. He supposes he should take Marti on dates more often. Tonight was perfect.   
“Thank you so much for doing this, Ni. I needed it,” Marti tells him wholeheartedly.   
“We’re going to do this again. So many more times. I promise,” Nico kisses his boyfriend’s hand.   
“I have to go now,” Marti says in a regretful tone.   
Niccolò gives him one last kiss for tonight. “I love you.”   
“I love you. See you soon?”   
“See you soon, Elio,” Nico replies. Elio del mio <3, he recalls.   
Marti gives him a warm smile and gets out of the car. Nico watches him as he walks into the building. Right before going in, Martino turns around to blow a kiss his way. Nico returns it.   
And just like that, their first of many dates is over.

**Author's Note:**

> posted this a while ago on tumblr. some soft content for anyone who might need it! find me on lookwhatustarted.tumblr.com


End file.
